


four dogs and their three mothers

by Loulouche



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CanaryCorp, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/F/F, Femlash, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, SuperCorp, and also ava, but ava is just mentioned, i just wanted an excuse to write supercanarycorp with dogs, mention of avalance, sara is in a relationship with kara and lena, supercanary, supercorpcanary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulouche/pseuds/Loulouche
Summary: A bunch of short stories with Kara, Lena, Sara and their dogs. They've been in a relationship for years. Most of the time, it's just Kara and Lena with the dogs, but when she's not on a mission, Sara spends most of her time with them. (I might take prompts for future chapters)





	four dogs and their three mothers

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted to write some SuperCanaryCorp with dogs, so there is no actual plot.
> 
> I have a few ideas for other chapters, but feel free to leave me prompts here or on tumblr @louloutche if you want to read something in particular. This fic is basically random pieces of their life all together, so you can really ask for anything: domestic, Kara as Supergirl and/or Sara as White Canary, smut (I never tried to write smut in English though, so I might not be great at it), fluff, angst, ... I'll try my best to write what you want to read if I feel inspired and find enough time.
> 
> I posted a few pictures on tumblr for this chapter, you can find them @louloutche under #fdattm.

Lena took off her glasses and put them down on her desk. Looking away from her computer, she closed her eyes and pinched her nose: she was truly exhausted.

The last days at L-Corp had been crazy. Usually she had no problem respecting deadlines, but there had been a lot of mishaps with the current projects and now she had to deal with unexpected delays.

When Kara and she had moved in together, there had been a lot of quarrels about whether or not Lena should get an office at their apartment. She had had the last word and they had dedicated a room to her work – as if she hadn’t had enough work yet. Now, she wasn’t sure it had been a good idea.

Her Irish terrier Bobby was laying on the ground next to the door as he always did when she was working. He seemed to be guarding the office. She didn’t know for sure if he did it to keep her company or because he didn’t want to be alone with the three other dogs, but she supposed the first option was the right one. Bobby was probably the most solitary one, but they all went along pretty well.

She had adopted Bobby seven years ago. Kara and she had decided to get another dog only a few weeks after moving in, although they were afraid Bobby might not adjust well to a companion after having spent two years alone with her mistress. But surprisingly enough, everything had been alright. Mozzie had joined their family, shortly followed by Ella and Solas.

Lena opened her eyes when she sensed movement and saw Bobby had suddenly raised his head. His ears were up and he was staring at the hall from his spot. She heard the other dogs fussing in the living room and frowned. Maybe Kara was back from her mission – they had a balcony but Kara insisted on never using it as an entrance to make sure no one, good or evil, would see her enter as Supergirl and understand she was living there. However, usually the dogs, while happy, weren’t so nervous when she was back.

Lena stood up and walked across her office, Bobby right behind her. He passed her and sprinted to join the other dogs that were now barking and yelping. Before she could reach the hall of the penthouse, the door was open. She hadn’t heard the slightest sound, not even keys, so whoever was here, they were extremely stealthy. Nevertheless, she wasn’t scared: the dogs seemed excited more than threatened, which meant there was no danger.

She stopped and her mouth slightly opened in surprise when she saw who had just entered.

The dogs had jumped at the visitor as soon as the door had opened and now they were all tremendously greeting her. The woman had dropped her bag on the floor and she was smiling and laughing as she returned the greetings.

“Hey boys! Yeah, mommy is home! I’m back!”

Lena was watching the scene with wide eyes.

She finally came back to reality after a few seconds and the first thing she did was calm the dogs down. It was almost eleven and even if the whole floor belonged to Kara and her, she didn’t want to receive complains from their downstairs neighbors.

“Quiet!”

The dogs immediately obeyed. They were still excited but at least they were no longer barking.

Lena focused back on the unexpected visitor.

“Sara, what are you doing here?”

The blonde looked at her with a bright smile. She closed the door and then crouched and petted the dogs while answering.

“Well, I wanted to surprise you, but I had forgotten these four were worse than cops.”

Solas seemed to understand and yelped.

“You should have warned us. I could have thought it was a burglar and call _real_ cops.”

“It would have been fun.” Sara said with a shrug. “Not the greatest way to see Maggie again after weeks of absence though.”

Lena scowled at her and crossed her arms, but Sara didn’t get impressed and answered with another shrug.

She was still petting the dogs when Lena spoke again.

“Now will you say hello or are they the only reason you came?”

Sara smirked at this feigned jealousy and got up to walk to her girlfriend. She put her hands on Lena’s thin waist and pulled her against her to put her lips on hers. They took their time and kissed slowly. It was full of love and unspoken feelings.

When they parted, the dogs were all staring at them. They shared a laugh.

“Still the same damn voyeurs.” Sara said as a joke.

“You don’t know how true it is. They’re still trying to watch from time to time when Kara and I have sex.”

“I thought your moms had raised you better, guys.” the blonde kindly scolded while looking at each dog one by one.

Lena let out a small laugh.

Sara hadn’t let go of her waist and when she turned back to her, their faces were almost touching.

“Speaking of Kara, where is she?”

“She got a call from Alex an hour ago and immediately left.”

“It seems that nothing has changed in the past weeks.”

“Not a thing.”

There was a short silence, but Lena quickly broke it.

“How long are you staying?”

“Until the next mission.”

Lena couldn’t stop her expression from darkening. She was happy her girlfriend was here of course, but she hated that she never knew when she would leave again. On the one hand, it made them cherish and live fully every instant that they spent together, but on the other hand, it was very stressing for her.

Sara knew her enough to guess what was going on inside of her head and she gently grabbed her chin to lift up her head.

“Let’s just enjoy the moment, okay?”

Lena nodded in agreement and forced a smile. Sara looked into her eyes more attentively and frowned.

“You were working?”

Her girlfriend didn’t answer, but it was an admission.

“Okay, enough work for today!”

Sara walked to Lena’s office and closed the door to show how serious she was. She then walked back to the dark-haired woman and took her hand in hers. She led her to the couch and made her sit.

“Stay here and I’m gonna make you a drink.”

Mozzie was way too interested by Sara’s bag, so she picked it up and threw it inside the bedroom. The dog was disappointed, but he went back to his occupations just like Solas. Bobby walked to Lena and laid at her feet. She bent down and petted him to try and relax.

“Hot or cold?” Sara asked as walking to the kitchen.

“Hot. It will help me wait until I can get some of _your_ hotness.”

Sara looked at her over her shoulder and smirked right before entering the kitchen.

Ella was following her everywhere like she always did when she was home. Sara wasn’t dating Kara and Lena when they had adopted her, but she was in National City when they had chosen her. They had taken her advice and the final decision had been hers after she had suggested them to adopt this particular puppy. Maybe that was the reason why Sara seemed to be Ella’s favorite even if she was by far the least present of them all.

The former assassin got back from the kitchen a few minutes later with a tray. She put the three mugs on the coffee table, gave one to Lena and took another one for herself before sitting down next to her girlfriend.

“Hot cocoa. I made one for Kara, she can warm it up with her heat vision when she’s back.”

At that very moment, the door opened.

“I knew I had heard your voice!”

Kara slammed the door at Lena’s discontent and ran to the couch. She jumped on it and pulled Sara into a deep kiss. She seemed even more excited than the dogs had been.

Even as a former assassin, Sara had been a bit taken off guard. When Kara parted from her, she looked at her with wide eyes. The Kryptonian didn’t notice and turned to her other girlfriend.

“Hey, babe.”

She leaned forward and pecked her.

Even after years of dating, Lena still felt her heart warm up every time Kara used that word. _Babe_. It sounded so natural in her mouth, when Lena had always thought no one would ever love her. And she didn’t have just Kara. Sara had been part of the equation too for a few years now, and it seemed so unreal to think that there wasn’t only one person who had romantic feelings for her and sincerely cared about her, there were actually two of them.

She was pulled back to reality by Kara when she grabbed her hand. She looked up and saw she was staring at Sara.

“When do you leave?”

“I’ve just arrived and you’re already asking when I’ll leave. Should I be offended?”

“You know that’s not like it, silly.”

“I do. Something I don’t know however is when I’m leaving. I never do.”

Kara’s face darkened exactly like Lena’s had a few minutes ago.

It was well known that dogs were very compassionate beings that could sense humans’ feelings, so it wasn’t a surprise to any of the women when the four dogs suddenly gathered around them. Mozzie was the closest to Kara and he gently nudged her hand to get her attention. She immediately crouched to his level and petted him while he was licking her face.

“It’s okay, Mozzie. I’m okay.”

Sara reached out to pet him too and soon, the seven of them were all forming one big pack.

“Don’t worry, guys.” she said, to the dogs but also to her girlfriends. “I’m gonna stay as long as possible, I promise.”

They stayed like this a little longer, until Sara talked again, to Kara specifically this time.

“No offense, but you stink.”

“What a greeting, thank you.” Kara replied with irony.

“She’s right, babe.”

Kara turned to Lena, ready to counter, but Mozzie and Solas snorted in agreement. She pouted.

“Alright, I got it. I’m gonna take a shower.”

She got up and after one last stroke for each dog and one kiss for Sara and Lena, she walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Sara looked at Lena with a grin on her face.

“Should we join her?”

Lena turned to her with a devious smile.

“We better hurry, because knowing her, she will probably speed shower to get back more quickly.”

They both jumped from the couch, causing the dogs to all raise their head, and hurried to the bathroom.

Lena was right: Kara was almost done. She stopped when the door opened.

“I heard you. What kind of shenanigans are you two plotting?” she said with a small laugh in her voice.

The two women shared a look and a laugh and then proceeded to undress.

“You guys know that I’m not wearing my glasses and I can see what you’re doing despite the steam and the condensation, right?”

“Good.”

With this single word, Sara stepped in, closely followed by Lena. The shower was large enough for them to all fit in.

Sara lost no time. She immediately pushed Kara against the wall and started kissing her neck. The Kryptonian let out a short sigh, but she reached out to the tap to stop the water.

“Earth is already at risk, don’t make it worth. One planet destroyed is enough.”

Sara lifted her head and looked into Kara’s eyes, but there wasn’t this dull light she usually had in her blue orbs when she was talking about her lost planet. It was okay. She meant what she had said, but it wasn’t a big deal, at least not this time.

“You know I’m working on the problem to fix the mess we, humans, did.”

Sara turned around. Kara and she looked at Lena, who stepped closer. She put a hand on Kara’s cheek and quickly stroked it before letting it slide on her girlfriend’s side until she reached her hand and squeezed it. At the same time, she leaned forward and kissed Sara’s shoulder. Both of her girlfriends let out a sigh, Sara’s sharper than Kara’s.

The three of them shared kisses and caresses in the steamy bathroom that was about to get even steamier. The sighs soon turned into moans and it wasn’t long before Kara took charge. Sara stepped out of her way, allowing her to change places with Lena and pin her to the wall.

As soon as she got her back against the cold tiles, the dark-haired woman smirked.

“I didn’t think talking about environment issues and global warming would turn you on.”

“Shut your beautiful mouth.”

Lena’s face turned to Sara with a grin just in time to see her step forward. She locked her lips with hers and they shared a long languid kiss. Before Lena could process what was going on, Kara dropped to her knees and she moaned in Sara’s mouth when she felt her tongue going up her inner thigh.

It wouldn’t be long before she’d be screaming her two girlfriends’ names, Lena knew it.

 

* * *

 

Unlike their moment in the shower, the three cocoas were cold when they returned to the living room in their pajamas. Kara warmed them up and they all gathered on the couch, each a mug in their hands, sipping their drink while cuddling.

Soon, Lena’s lids became heavy. She was struggling to keep her eyes open and it made her girlfriends smile. They stayed with her until she fell asleep and when she did, Kara took her in her arms. Instead of walking, she levitated to avoid shaking her awake. Sara followed her without a word.

Once in the room, Kara softly landed next to the bed. Sara pushed the sheets to the side so that she could put Lena down. When she let go of the raven-haired woman, the latter groaned and slightly opened her eyes.

“Go back to sleep, love.”

With these words, Sara bent down and kissed Lena’s forehead.

“I love you.” Lena whispered after closing her eyes. “Both of you.”

Kara kissed her just like Sara had.

“We love you too.”

“We do.” Sara confirmed. “Now sleep. You need it.”

Lena nodded and sighed. It was pretty obvious that she was back to sleep only after a few seconds.

Kara and Sara stepped out of the room without the faintest sound. As soon as they arrived in the living room, they found the dogs by the entrance door, staring at them and patiently waiting.

“Well, I guess we have one last job before relaxing.”

They shared a smile and walked to the door to grab the leashes that were hanging on the knob.

“Wait, we’re wearing pajamas.”

“Who cares?” Sara shrugged.

Kara hesitated for a short moment before shrugging too.

“You’re right. I’m so used to Lena who’s almost wearing stilettos when she’s home that sometimes I forget it doesn’t matter.”

“Most of all when it’s past midnight.” Sara added with a smile before putting her jacket on and checking her keys were in her pocket.

“Let’s go, boys.”

Ella protested with a snort.

“Easy, I don’t forget you, girl.”

Kara let out a small laugh. She had always loved this complicity between Sara and Ella, she found it really touching. She opened the door and led the way, Sara and the four dogs right behind her.

As soon as they stepped out of the building, they clipped the leashes to the dogs’ collars – Mozzie and Ella went with Sara, while Bobby and Solas were with Kara – and walked to the nearest park. The freed them as soon as they reached the park and let them run around while they were wandering side by side.

It was springtime, summer was getting closer and the night was pretty warm, so their light jackets were more than enough. Sara and Kara never complained about cold anyway. Lena was the one who feared it and always wore big coats usually used by Antarctica scientists during winter, not them.

Kara came near Sara and took her hand in hers. Sara looked at her and smiled while squeezing it. They intertwined their fingers and kept walking close to each other.

The dogs were running back to them every once in a while and jumping around them. Soon, the two women were forced to give in and play with them. They stopped by a bench and let the dogs bring them sticks to throw. They had bought dozens of toys for all of them in the last years, some of them quite expensive, but it looked like they always found wooden sticks and plastic bottles more interesting.

Ella was the first one to get tired of this game. She sat by the bench and asked for caresses that Sara gladly gave her. Kara kept throwing stick to the three other dogs at a crazy pace and they kept running to grab them and bring them back to her. After a few more minutes of it, Bobby and Mozzie stopped too. Solas, the youngest one, was the last one still entertained, even as Kara was literally throwing the stick at the other side of the park.

“He never gets tired of it, does he?”

Kara smiled and turned to Sara.

“Never. Sometimes he even manages to weary _me_.”

Sara smiled too and stopped petting Ella to sit comfortably on the bench.

They stayed silent for a while before Sara spoke again.

“Ava would like to have a dog.”

“Why doesn’t she have one?” Kara asked before grabbing the stick Solas had just brought back and throw it for the umpteenth time.

It was common for Sara to talk about her other girlfriend with Kara and Lena. They were both aware she was dating someone else, just like Ava was aware of their existence and status, and they were all completely okay with it. They had never had the opportunity to meet Ava and had never insisted on meeting her. She made Sara happy when she was away on a mission with the Legends and made it a bit easier to be away from two of her girlfriends, this was all they needed to know.

“She asked her parents multiple times when she was a kid, but they never accepted. Then she went to college and she was hired by the Time Bureau shortly after graduating, so she never got one.”

Kara meditated briefly before speaking.

“The Legends should get a dog.”

“Oh my God, no! The poor thing would die in a week.”

“It could stay on the Waverider when you guys go on a mission.”

“It _would_. I’m not concerned about it, I’m concerned about what the others could do to the said dog.”

“I know they’re a bunch of dorks and some of them are more or less insane, but they’re not so terrible. Plus, I’m sure Amaya would protect the dog at any price.”

Sara looked at her with a blasé look on her face.

“One time, we got a cat on board by accident. We had been in ancient Egypt and apparently, Gideon hadn’t warned us there were mice on the Waverider. We found out when we discovered a cat had sneaked in and killed several of them. For some reason, some of us found this ugly Sphynx cute, so we decided to keep her with us. It went well for the first days, but then, one day, Mick burst out of his room with his gun in the middle of the night, screaming that Bastet in person had just attacked him. Turned out it was the Sphynx chasing mice that had been attracted by the food he had left in his room. Long story short, we spent the rest of the night hunting down this cat and I swear, if it wasn’t for Amaya, I think she would be dead by now. Mick was ready to burn her alive instead of bringing her back to her time.”

Kara was laughing so hard she didn’t even notice Solas was back and had put the stick on her lap. He had to nudge her hand to draw her attention to him. She took off her glasses and wiped tears away. Once she was calm again, she grabbed the stick but didn’t throw it. She gently petted Solas’ head and told him play time was over. The dog tried to coax her into throwing again by staring at her with his big shiny eyes, but she turned her attention back to Sara.

“Okay, a dog or any other animal is definitely not a good idea.”

Sara nodded at this statement. She stroked Ella’s head when the latter nudged her. She was petting her when she spoke.

“We should get another dog though.”

Kara looked a bit surprised when she turned to her.

“I mean you, Lena and you. I’m rarely around, so they’re not really my dog.”

Surprise left Kara’s face when she frowned and gave Sara a severe look.

“Come on, we’ve already talked about it before. They’re your dogs too. You love them as much as us, if not more, and they love you back. I mean, look at Ella.”

Sara looked at the dog when Kara pointed at her: Ella was staring at her with such adoration that it was hard to believe Sara was here just occasionally and didn’t permanently live with this strange family composed by four dogs and their two or three mothers.

“Remember how cute she was when she was a puppy?”

Sara turned to Kara with a smile.

“How could I ever forget? But they were all pretty cute to be honest.”

“They were.”

There was a short silence while they were staring at the dogs that were staring back at them.

“I hadn’t thought about it, but I’d like to.”

“Uh?”

“I mean getting a new dog. That’d be great and I’d love to have a puppy again. These four hams are still cute, but that’s not the same, you know.”

“Really?”

“Of course. We should talk about it with Lee tomorrow.”

A wide smile grew on Sara’s face and it made Kara smile just as large as her. She leaned forward her girlfriend and grabbed her by the back of her neck. They shared a long kiss and Kara smiled against Sara’s lips.

They parted after a moment and chatted a bit longer before getting up. After putting the dogs on leashes again, they walked back home with their hands joined.

 

* * *

 

The next day, as soon as Sara opened the door, the four dogs ran to their water fountain. Lena had had Kara install it when they had moved in, so that Bobby can have access to water all day long and stay hydrated. Later, she had asked her girlfriend to add new faucets when their family had become bigger. Yes, Lena Luthor was that extreme. She was naturally, but when it came to her dogs, it was worse than anything else.

Sara dropped her keys and sun glasses on the kitchen counter and poured herself some water. She put her glass down and heard noises coming from the bathroom. She walked there and called.

“Lena?”

The dark-haired woman stepped out of the room when she was about to enter it and they almost bumped into each other.

“Hi, babe.”

Lena barely touched her lips when she kissed her, but it wasn’t enough not to leave any stain. She wiped Sara’s mouth with her thumb to remove the red lipstick she had left.

“Here. That’s better.”

She passed her girlfriend and walked to the kitchen. When Sara followed her, she couldn’t help glance at her rear that was highlighted by her black pencil skirt. She quickly looked up to her emerald silky shirt and her bun.

“I bought you croissants.”

Lena stopped and turned to her.

“From Benoit’s?”

“Duh. I know better than bringing you croissants that aren’t from your favorite French bakery.”

“If I didn’t risk to ruin my lipstick, I would kiss you.”

“I don’t mind ruining it.”

“Sara, n-“

Lena didn’t have time to finish her sentence. Sara grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss.

When they parted long seconds later, they both had lipstick all over their mouth.

“Good job.” Lena groaned.

“Like it never happened before. I remember a day not long ago where Kara and I visited you at work for lunch and when we were done, your lipstick was no longer on your lips.” She swiped her thumb over Lena’s mouth and a grin formed on her face. “It was on other ones actually.”

Lena raised her eyebrows and tried to look innocent.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m pretty sure you do. And I’m pretty sure it wasn’t the first time it was happening. Jess once told me Kara was visiting you quite often.”

“I should consider hiring another secretary, probably someone more discreet.”

“Come on, you like her.”

“I do. Except when she tells my private life to anybody.”

“But I’m not anybody.”

“That’s true.”

“Glad to hear it.” Sara said with a smile. “And since I’m not anybody, I thought that maybe…” She got closer to Lena, who stepped back until she was against the kitchen counter. “I could smudge this lipstick somewhere else again.”

With this, she closed the short distance between their lips and kissed her girlfriend. She lost no time and her mouth quickly went to Lena’s jawline, tearing a sigh from her. The blonde woman had a hand on the counter and the other in dark hair.

“Sara…”

Just after a few seconds, it was already difficult for Lena to talk.

“I’m all dressed up, don’t ruin it.”

“You said it just minutes ago about your lipstick…” Sara licked her earlobe and it was enough for Lena to moan. “See what happened.” she whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

“Sara, I’m serious.”

Lena was resting on her hands, but she put them on Sara’s shoulders and gently pushed her away. This time, Sara immediately stopped. She took a step back to distance herself from Lena and looked at her. All of a sudden, she almost seemed afraid.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to force you.”

Lena knew what was going on and instantly reached for Sara’s hand.

“I know. That’s fine, don’t worry darling.”

She always called her this when she wanted to soothe her.

Sara was a loving woman, but also a passionate lover, and every once in a while, she got caught up in the moment. But she had lived things that had made her aware of the importance of consent more than anyone else.

No woman should ever suffer at the hands of men. Or at the hands of anyone.

With her free hand, Lena stroked her cheek. Sara closed her eyes. She put her hand above Lena’s and sank in the soft touch with a sigh.

“Everything is okay. I know you would never do anything that I don’t want.”

Sara’s face was still a bit sad when she opened her eyes, but she slightly smiled. She pulled Lena’s hand to her mouth and gently kissed her palm. The dark-haired woman bit her lower lip.

“I can’t resist you when you do that, let alone when you’re dressed like this.”

Sara lifted her head and shot her a look.

“What? This?”

She gripped her top with disbelief on her face. Lena bit her lip even more as she was attentively staring at her girlfriend, not to say leering at her.

Sara was wearing a white tee shirt with not only Supergirl on it, but also Wonder Woman and Batgirl. Her blonde hair was free and her freckles were beautifully brought out by the morning light. She had black sneakers and a pair of grey baggy sweat pants. The whole outfit was simple and casual, but it seemed to be pretty effective.

“I’m weak for this kind of outfit, whether it’s on you or on Kara. You two don’t even realize how stupidly attractive you are.”

Sara smiled and Lena was happy to see she was back to normal.

“Thanks, babe. I’ll make sure to remember this later today.”

Yes, she was definitely back to the usual teasing playful Sara she loved so much.

“Speaking of Kara, will she stop by before going to CatCo?”

“I don’t think so. She said it could be long when Alex called her earlier.”

At that exact moment, Lena’s cellphone buzzed on the counter. She looked at the screen and smirked.

“Speaking of the devil.”

Sara took her own phone in her pocket and saw Kara had messaged them on their group conversation: _“We stopped the alien, but J’onn needs me to escort the convoy transporting him to the DEO, so it will be longer than expected. I’ll fly to CatCo once I’m done here. I’ll see you tonight. Love you two!”_ The message was followed by a gif of a puppy waving its paw.

They looked up from their phones at the same time and shared a smile.

“It was probably a good idea to ask Winn to help me encrypt all of the conversations Kara was part of, because I think she doesn’t realize how easy it would be for anyone with minimum knowledge in computing to hack these and find out Kara Danvers is Supergirl.”

“She’s super intelligent and knows a lot about science and all this stuff you guys always talk about, but she’s so oblivious sometimes.”

Lena nodded in agreement.

“I guess that’s what makes her so cute.”

“Without the shadow of a doubt.”

Sara grabbed Lena’s arm and looked at her watch.

“You should leave if you don’t want to be late. I know how much you hate it and you know how much I hate when you’re grumpy.”

“You’re right, I should go.”

Lena pecked the corner of Sara’s lips and trotted to her office to gather her things.

“What about your croissants?”

“I’ll eat them into the car.” Lena said from her office.

She was looking in a pocket mirror and fixing her lipstick when Sara’s head showed through the opened door.

“Excuse me?”

Lena placed the mirror and the lipstick in her purse’s inside pocket and started putting files inside a bag while answering.

“I said I’ll eat them into the car.”

“I heard. But I thought you had a very strict policy about food in the car.”

“Well, it looks like Kara and you finally won: your messy lifestyle rubbed off on me.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“Shut up.”

“And now that! Who are you? Where is the real Lena Luthor?”

The raven-haired woman closed her bag and walked to the office door. She stopped next to Sara and looked her into the eyes.

“You better go back on mission soon, or I might turn into one of these punks you call Legends.”

She kissed her and Sara smiled against her lips.

“May I offer a lift?” Lena asked with a pompous voice when they parted.

“I was supposed to join Alex later this morning at the DEO to train with her, but I guess she won’t mind if her favorite sister-in-law shows up earlier than expected.”

“You wish you were her favorite.”

Sara smirked. God, how good it felt to be home.

“Go grab your things, I’ll be waiting for you in the hall.”

Sara stole a kiss to Lena and went to the bedroom to take her sport bag.

One last goodbye to the dogs and the two women left the penthouse. When they exited the building, Lena’s private driver was waiting for them next to the car.

“It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Lance.”

“The pleasure is for me, Archie.”

He immediately opened the door for Lena, but Sara walked around the car and get into it herself without his help. Once he was inside, he didn’t lose time and drove.

Sara chatted with Archie and asked about his family for a few minutes while Lena was going through her e-mails. Then the conversation came to an end and they all fell silent.

They were almost at the DEO when Sara suddenly turned to Lena.

“Kara and I talked about something last night when we were walking the dogs. She said it was okay if I told you about it even if she wasn’t here.”

Lena locked her phone and looked at her to indicate she had her full attention.

“We both think it would be great to get another dog and we want to have your opinion.”

Sara had always been straightforward, Lena knew it and was used to it. But still, she got a bit taken off guard.

“This idea came out of the blue?”

“Pretty much.”

“Sara, we already have four dogs.”

“But none of them is a puppy anymore.” pointed the blonde woman. “I’m sure you remember how cute they were.”

“I do, but we have pictures of them.”

Sara tilted her head to the side and pouted.

“That’s not the same.”

Lena was about to speak, but she was faster.

“And four or five, there’s not much difference, right?”

The CEO remained silent.

“The apartment is big enough for one more dog and we can provide for him.” Sara said again.

Lena seemed to be weighing the pros and cons. Sara noticed Archie was glancing at them and she looked at him through the inside mirror before focusing back on her girlfriend.

Silence lasted for a few more seconds and when Archie parked in front of the DEO, Lena looked into Sara’s eyes.

“All right.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. Let’s get another dog.”

Sara didn’t say anything and just stared at Lena.

“You’re not happy?”

“I am, of course I am. I’m just surprised. I thought it would take more to convince you. To be honest, Kara and I made a list last night. We named it ’13 reasons why we should adopt a puppy’.”

“You do realize that’s a terrible name, right?”

“Yeah, I know, but we couldn’t find a fourteenth one and they were all important and valid.”

Lena smiled in amusement and shook her head. Sara put her hand in her pocket and took out a paper that she unfolded.

“I think I should read them to you anyway, because they’re actually really good.”

“You were the one who told me I would be late if I didn’t hurry, so now get out of this car. You can text me your list and I will read it during my lunch break and tell you what I think about it.”

“Great!”

Sara unfastened her belt and kissed Lena goodbye.

“See you tonight.”

“See you.”

Sara was already outside when Lena added:

“You can tell everyone, but no party tonight! We will celebrate when the dog is actually here.”

Sara closed the door and waved when Archie drove away.

Lena knew she had heard her, but she also knew she hadn’t listened.


End file.
